Doctor's Orders
by winter.e.rose
Summary: The three days after Blood of Olympus ends, but in the infirmary with Will and Nico. (I couldn't find the Percy Jackson series, sorry.)


h3 style="letter-spacing: -1px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.2em; color: #0d0d0d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Doctor's Orders-Chapter 1/h3  
p style="margin: 1.1em 0px; color: #0d0d0d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19.2000007629395px; letter-spacing: -0.699999988079071px; line-height: 28.8000011444092px;""Okay, Di Angelo, go sit down on a bunk and I'll be with you in a minute." Will walks away without another word. I look out the window and see that he's running across the main lawn. emI could get out of here and go get something to eat/em, I think. The smell of dinner wafts through my nose and all I want right now is some pizza. I stand up, ignoring the pain that all my injuries cause. /p  
p style="margin: 1.1em 0px; color: #0d0d0d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19.2000007629395px; letter-spacing: -0.699999988079071px; line-height: 28.8000011444092px;"I walk towards the pavilion , trying to ignore every eye that seems to be glued to my body. I suddenly become conscious of the ripped floral shirt I have worn for the past few days. I start to walk towards Jason and Percy who seem to be arguing about some idiotic thing. I sit down next to them, and they don't even notice I'm there./p  
p style="margin: 1.1em 0px; color: #0d0d0d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19.2000007629395px; letter-spacing: -0.699999988079071px; line-height: 28.8000011444092px;""Jason, I would definitely be the last one alive in a zombie apocalypse. You need structure, and zombies don't want that."br /"Yeah, but I could totally train zombies to act like a Roman legion. Then I could command them to do whatever I want-including killing others."br /"Okay, sure, but Annabeth is on my side and she can kick some zombie ass."br /"That would mean Annabeth would be the last one alive." br /"emWe, /emas in Annabeth and I, would be the last ones to survive." /p  
p style="margin: 1.1em 0px; color: #0d0d0d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19.2000007629395px; letter-spacing: -0.699999988079071px; line-height: 28.8000011444092px;""Don't be so sure I'm saving you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth cuts in to the conversation. br /"Love you too, Wise Girl." Percy calls back smiling. Jason cracks up, and Percy joins in laughing. Soon, I start laughing too. /p  
p style="margin: 1.1em 0px; color: #0d0d0d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19.2000007629395px; letter-spacing: -0.699999988079071px; line-height: 28.8000011444092px;""And what do you think you're doing here?" Will taps me on the shoulder. br /"Eating dinner." I take a large bite of my third slice of pizza. br /"Well, you should be in the infirmary. So take your dinner and march it right up that hill and sit down on a bunk...emnow. /em" Will turns around and starts heading up to the /"Oooooo. Nico's in trouble." Percy mumbles under his breath. I roll my eyes and stand up, but Jason grabs my /"Nico, you would be on my side if there was a zombie apocalypse, right?"Jason asks, reminding me of a little /"Of course, Jason." br /"Is this because I'm not your type, anymore?" Percy asks, mock hurt in his voice./p  
p style="margin: 1.1em 0px; color: #0d0d0d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19.2000007629395px; letter-spacing: -0.699999988079071px; line-height: 28.8000011444092px;"-/p  
p style="margin: 1.1em 0px; color: #0d0d0d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19.2000007629395px; letter-spacing: -0.699999988079071px; line-height: 28.8000011444092px;"Will was waiting in the infirmary when I got there. There was no one else inside except another Apollo kid cleaning up some of the bunks. I sit down on the bunk in the back corner and Will takes my /"Hey! I was eating that!"br /"Two and a half slices of pizza is plenty. Take off your shirt." I look at him, wide eyed. "You have claw marks on your chest and I need to see how bad they look."/p  
p style="margin: 1.1em 0px; color: #0d0d0d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19.2000007629395px; letter-spacing: -0.699999988079071px; line-height: 28.8000011444092px;"I reluctantly take off my shirt and look down at my shoes. I can only imagine what Will thinks, now that he sees my rib cage through my skin. Will doesn't say anything-he sings in Ancient Greek. I look at my chest and all the scratches an bruises start to fade and vanish. By the end of Will's song, I don't have a scratch on my chest./p  
p style="margin: 1.1em 0px; color: #0d0d0d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19.2000007629395px; letter-spacing: -0.699999988079071px; line-height: 28.8000011444092px;""Alright, am I good to go then?"Will shakes his /"No. I can heal cuts and bruises by singing, but I can't do that with your malnutrition and sleep deprivation. You'll have to stay here and sleep for the next couple of days. You try to leave here again, and I'll make you speak in rhyming couplets for the rest of the year."br /"You can't do that."br /"Really? Tell me, how many slices of pizza did you have?"br /"That's a dumb question, I was on number three, I said without enthusiasm or glee."br /"Have fun, that lasts until this time tomorrow. Now get some sleep."/p  
p style="margin: 1.1em 0px; color: #0d0d0d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19.2000007629395px; letter-spacing: -0.699999988079071px; line-height: 28.8000011444092px;"Will walks to the door and turns off all the lights. "Sweet dreams."/p 


End file.
